The way we were
by salvatoreslave
Summary: Bonnie is living the life that Enzo wanted her to. Until she learns that Damon and Elena were murdered and now ... they are back from the dead. What happens when you are sucked back into the life you left behind? What happens when you learn that the people you loved are no longer the people you thought you knew? Rated Mature for language, violence and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

THE WAY WE WERE

CHAPTER ONE

Bonnie Bennett was listening to the rhythmic sound of the waves as they lapped at the shore. Slowly, the bubbles from the clear black water tickled her toes. She was lying on her back with her top off, feeling the way the night air licked at her mocha skin. Her breasts and stomach had goose bumps on them from the chill in the air. She loved the way this feeling of abandon felt. In her earlier life at Mystic Falls, she never would have laid on a beach half naked. She used to be so self-conscious, she mused. Of-course, this beach was deserted. It was midnight and a full moon. The Harvest Moon to be exact.

Her powers usually ebbed and flowed. "Just like the waves tonight", she whispered, to the night air. But the Harvest Moon is known to be the time of year that grants the most power for those willing to look for and harness it. She was ready.

Inhaling a breath and holding it for a moment, she blew it out to steady herself. She slowly rose to her feet and purposefully walked to the cliffs to the north of the island and started to mentally prepare herself for what she had to do.

She arrived at the most northern point on the island several minutes later. It was a long walk from the sandy beach. Earlier in the year, she had meticulously researched and found this island in Ireland. It was a magical place. The air reverberated with the power that lay just underneath the surface of the night. She needed this power tonight. The preparations had already been made today. The candles, matches, incense, bloodstone and dagger were all there were she had left them this morning. Waiting on her to begin.

As she sat about making her pentacle with the candles, her mind began to wander to the conversation she had with Alaric earlier this month. He had called from Mystic Falls in a panic. She had just laid down on her bed in her hotel room when he called. At first, she ignored his phone calls. She could feel in her soul that something was wrong, and she didn't want to return to that life. Her promise to Enzo was that she would travel and explore the world. And, she had done that for two years. But, to be honest, she missed the spiritual realm. She missed using her powers and she missed – more than anything – her friends back in Mystic Falls.

Finally, after the fifth time Alaric called, Bonnie answered.

She took a deep breath, "Hello", she whispered.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, is that you? Where have you been?" Alaric sounded troubled. His voice was shaking, and she could tell he had been crying.

Bonnie felt guilty that she had not answered the phone earlier. Her senses were on high alert now.

"I'm here, Alaric. What's wrong?" she demanded.

He paused for a moment. "I don't know how to tell you this. But, um, Damon and Elena were in a car wreck."

"Oh my God," she shrieked, "are they alright?"

"No," was all Alaric said in response.

"What do you mean," Bonnie was afraid to ask. "Did they…did they die?"

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," he continued. "I didn't want to bring you back into this life, but I thought you should know."

This wasn't supposed to happen this way. They were supposed to grow old and have babies and live a full human life. Bonnie began to sob.

"How did it happen?" she cried.

Alaric answered, "It had been raining and they were coming home from the Fall Festival in the town square. All the police know is they found their car on the side of the road. Alaric paused. He didn't know how he was going get the rest of the story out. It was too unbelievable.

"And," Bonnie prompted.

"And, they were found in their car with their hearts ripped out. The police are calling it an animal attack."

"Fuck," Bonnie cursed. This was too much. She feared this would happen. When the other-worldly creatures found out about Damon and Elena's humanity; they were going to feel it was the time to strike. Revenge is best served cold. And Damon had made a lot of enemies in his time on earth.

"What should I do – what do you need, Alaric?"

"Bonnie, that's not the worst of it."

What could be worse than this, she thought bewildered.

"My daughters – Lizzie and Josie – saw me upset. They thought they could help by…" and his voice trailed off.

"What, Alaric," Bonnie demanded.

"They cast a spell to return Damon and Elena back to the living."

"No," she breathed. This was dark magic. She knew first hand what it could do to you. She wondered how Lizzie and Josie knew how to perform this kind of magic. Of-course, being at the Salvatore Boarding School, they would be around many different people from many different back-grounds. They could have discovered the spell there.

"Are…are Damon and Elena with you?" she questioned.

"No, Bonnie. But, someone's been here, and it doesn't look good. A message was written on the mirror in Damon's bedroom – all it said was 'we're waiting for you.'

"Can you help, Bonnie – I didn't know who else to call. I've got to protect my daughters," he pleaded.

Bonnie plucked herself off the bed, she gathered her courage and answered, "Yes, I'll help you."

So, now, here she was. On the northern most point on the island of Cape Clear. She had everything ready. It was time.

She had grown in her powers so much that she almost didn't need to speak the spell. She mentally prepared herself for what she was born to do.

The candles flickered to life before her. She whispered her spell with purpose. The incense was lit as an offering and she took the dagger and steeled herself as she cut her palm. The crimson blood dripped on the bloodstone as she began to visualize Elena and Damon. A few moments were all it took.

"Hello, little witch."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Holy shit," Bonnie whispered. She didn't think the spell would work so efficiently or quickly. She would know that voice anywhere.

She looked up and it was if time had stood still. The wind had stopped blowing, she couldn't hear the waves – they had stopped moving. But, there was Damon. He looked like she remembered. Dark leather jacket, dark t-shirt and jeans and his boots. He even wore his ring, but she couldn't fathom why. His being had substance; he didn't look like a ghost, if that's what he was now.

"Damon," Bonnie murmured.

She stood up as if to embrace him, but something in his expression stopped her. She remembered that smirk all too well and those beautiful blue eyes were now looking at her with malice. Something evil lurked there, she was sure of it.

"Bonnie, we've missed you so much!" Damon answered in response. And, the evil that lurked behind those eyes was gone. Bonnie was unsure if she had even seen anything at all. It was like he was toying with her.

She felt the skin prickle on her neck and she turned around and there was Elena. She was dressed in dark colors too and she looked like she had lost all gentleness and humanity. Her eyes were dark and cold, and her lips were turned up in a malevolent grin.

"Hi Bon Bon," Elena said, and Bonnie resisted the urge to run. Elena had never called her that. Only Damon used that expression.

"Now Elena," Damon spoke. "Let's not frighten our favorite witch!"

"I'm not frightened," Bonnie forcefully replied. She was not going to be terrified of two spirits who could not touch her.

Damon and Elena were now circling Bonnie and closing in on her. They looked like two vultures getting ready to eat their prey.

"Stop," Bonnie screamed. "What's happened to you?"

"Oh Bonnie," Elena purred.

That voice, Bonnie thought. Where had she heard that voice before. It sounded like Elena but the malevolence – it reminded her of Katherine. She was beginning to deeply regret her decision to make contact with these two. What had happened to them, she wondered. What has attached themselves to their souls?

The circling around her had stopped. Damon was standing nose to nose with her and Elena was at her back. She was trapped, but she made herself speak, "you can't touch me…you're made of nothing."

"We only want your help, Bon Bon." Damon laughed. It was a sinister sound. It reminded her of when they first met. It was a laugh that spoke of nightmares.

"Damon, please…remember me – we spent four months trapped together…you are my best friend…" Bonnie knew she was babbling. She was trying to wrap her head around what was happening.

Abruptly, Elena seized Bonnie's neck and to her horror; she had the grabbed the dagger and was painfully pushing the pointed end where her jugular would be.

"Bitch, shut the fuck up," Elena hissed. Bonnie couldn't believe that Elena had enough substance to pick up the knife. They must be more powerful that what I originally thought, she panicked.

Then, Damon did something that made her skin crawl. Something that scared her to her core. He ran his finger along the lines of her collar-bone. Slowly. Then, he licked her skin from her shoulder, up to her ear and back down to the hollow of her neck. He stopped there for a moment. She heard him chuckle. He was enjoying this. She resisted the urge to shiver. His tongue was like ice.

He had never shown any interest at all this way when he was alive or even as a vampire. So, Bonnie knew in her deepest darkest corners of her soul that this was not Damon, and this was not Elena. This was something ancient and evil. Something she needed to stop.

Damon was searching her eyes now. Then he smiled, and Bonnie screamed. His teeth were like daggers. How could this be?

She shrieked again and spoke her next spell with force.

Focusing on her inner light, she imagined Damon and Elena on fire. She imagined how the flames would lick at their skin and the pain it would cause. Suddenly, there were on fire. The blue and orange flames began dancing over their bodies.

They both began screeching in agony. Bonnie took this moment to run.

She was half way down to the beach when she took the split second to look behind her and she stopped. They were gone.

Those twins had some explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The steaming water felt pleasant on Bonnie's skin. The shower felt like it was cleansing her soul. She stood there with her head resting on the side of the tile and was lost in her thoughts. Somehow, Damon had made her feel violated on the cliffs tonight. And, Elena – she had never seen her like that before. Well, only once. When she had her humanity off. Bonnie was trying to comprehend what was happening.

Finally, the water started to chill, and she stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her body and her head, she walked over to the mirror and wiped off the steam. Her chocolate eyes looked anxious. She had aged tonight.

She sank under the heavy comforter with a sigh. It felt good to be back in her hotel room and away from the perceived danger. Her eyelids were heavy, and she gave into sleep gratefully. Presently, she began to dream.

Her boot stepped carefully over the dead crinkled leaves. She would know these woods anywhere. She was in Mystic Falls near the ruined church. Her head was pounding in anticipation, but she didn't know exactly what she was waiting for. Eventually, she heard a foot step behind her and she spun around peering into the darkness of the forest. The fullness of the moon gave some light, but the canopy of the trees blocked out most. Speaking her spell, a small fire appeared before her and light thankfully appeared.

Watching carefully, she saw a slender form emerge from the clearing of the trees. It was Elena. Bonnie knew somewhere deep in her mind that she was dreaming and was not frightened. She stood her ground.

"Bonnie," breathed Elena.

Bonnie didn't answer in return, she was waiting on Elena to make her move. But Elena grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her tightly before stepping away.

"I've missed you so much," Elena sounded stressed.

"That's not the reaction I was expecting from you, though I must say I'm happy to see you don't want to kill me at this second." Bonnie's voice was cold.

"Bonnie – I would've thought you knew me better than that. Can you honestly not think of one person who looks exactly like me but is a murderous, evil bitch?" Elena had a small smirk on her face.

"Oh shit," Bonnie muttered. "Katherine."

"I don't understand. How did this happen…what does she want?" Bonnie asked bewildered.

"She made a deal with the devil himself – so they say. I don't know what she wants, but I suspect she's drained by the torments of hell. She's probably offered something valuable up in return for her release." Elena contemplated aloud.

"Then if that was Katherine, where have you been?"

Elena smiled, "At peace, in nirvana or summerland or heaven, or whatever you want to call it. I'm happy and free, Bonnie. I'm with my family and Stefan is there and it is the most wonderful place to ever exist!" she exclaimed.

Bonnie was relieved. She was happy for her. Finally, her soul could rest. But, there was a sadness to her and Bonnie had to ask. "And Damon, is he there too"

Elena's face fell, "No, Bonnie." That was all she said.

After a moment, Bonnie put it together …Katherine and Damon were together again. And, they were searching for something invaluable, something only Bonnie had access to.

"So, Damon's not at peace? Why?" Bonnie cried. Damon had done some horrific things in his time on earth, but Bonnie knew that he had changed. He had loved living his human life with Elena and he was happy. This seemed so unfair.

"I don't know." A single tear fell onto Elena's cheek. "But, Bonnie, you've got to help him. It's hard to tell what Katherine has offered him in return for his loyalty and his soul."

Bonnie felt her own eyes tear up. "I will, Elena, I promise."

And, then Elena was gone, vanished like the spirit that she was.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The sunlight danced across Bonnie's face early the next morning. She woke rather slowly, not really wanting to face the day. But, in the end, she knew she had to get home to Mystic Falls and talk to the twins and Ric. Her friends needed her help – once again.

She was hesitant to pick up the phone and call Ric. She didn't know how to explain to him that what his daughters did was depraved magic. She knew of just one witch who had successfully performed that spell and had lived to see the light of day. And, that witch was herself. It had taken her months of atonement and cleansing to rid herself of the evil that had attached itself to her spirit. Vaguely, she wondered again where the twins had learned a spell like that.

The phone rang once before Ric answered, "Hello?"

"Ric, it's Bonnie. I'm coming home." She stated.

"Bonnie….thank god! Did you find out anything last night?" He questioned.

"Well…I made contact with Damon…and Katherine." She paused for a moment.

"And then, Elena made contact with me last night while I slept."

"Katherine?" Ric asked incredulously. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

The flight was uneventful from Ireland to DC, then on to Richmond. Now, she was driving her rented SUV to her hometown. If she was honest, she felt some trepidation. But, mostly, she was excited to be coming home to where her life had started. To where everything began.

Several hours later, she reached the Salvatore Boarding House. Or the Boarding School for "gifted" children. It was now dark, and the moon tonight still looked full. Plenty of light shown down on the roof of the house and she sat in her car for a moment to compose herself.

"I can do this," Bonnie whispered to herself and was trying to make herself believe it when a knock at the driver's side window made her heart jump. When she looked up, she gasped because for a split second it looked like Damon. But, no, it was Ric and he had a worried look on his face.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?"

She let out a nervous laugh and opened the door.

"I was just mentally preparing myself for this," Bonnie said.

"I understand," he answered with empathy in his voice.

He took her hand and walked with her to the house and opened the door for her.

"The students are asleep now, and I'm sure you are exhausted. You can have Damon's old room, if you'd like." Ric offered.

Bonnie felt a cold chill run down her spine. "Is there no other room?"

"No. All the rooms are taken, and I took Stefan's old room for myself. The only room that we never let anyone use was Damon's. It still looks the same." He offered.

She didn't protest any further. Ric helped her gather her bags and they ascended the stairs together. Bonnie tried to quell the uneasiness she felt. After all, what could Damon do if she didn't conjure him? He seemed to be in a different dimension or place than she was at the current moment, anyway.

"We can talk tomorrow, Bonnie," Ric said. "I know you are tired and I want you to get settled. I can introduce you to my daughter's then." He gave her a heartfelt hug and then disappeared down the long hallway.

She grabbed the doorknob and turned. The door opened with ease. She made herself put one foot in front of the other and walked into the darkened room toward the bed. Ric must've opened the blinds because the moonlight was streaming through the massive floor to ceiling windows and cast unknown shadows throughout the room. She reached the nightstand and with a small whisper, the candle there flickered to life. Looking around for a light switch, she finally found it and then the room was flooded with light. She unpacked her things and was shocked and saddened to find most of Damon's clothes still there. She pulled his leather jacket off the hanger and held it to her face. His scent was still there. Leather and cologne and memories of Damon came flooding back to her.

His beautiful open smile when he was genuinely happy or found something funny. His sexy smirk when he was being a smart ass. Those cerulean blue eyes of his that crinkled up in the corners when he saw her. The contrast of the blackness of his hair with his sculpted forehead. His voice….she could almost hear it. And, she remembered how those 4 months alone in that hellish dimension had cemented their friendship. How they had learned to depend on one another. How much she had grown to care for him.

She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the wetness of the leather on her cheek. The overwhelming feeling of sadness was like a shadow over her heart. She knew that she had to help him. She had to free him from Katherine.

Carefully, she replaced the jacket on the hanger and closed the closet door. She didn't even bother with a shower; she just sank gratefully under the black satin sheets. Her chocolate eyes were closed for just a second when she began to dream.

She knew she was asleep. Like before in the dream with Elena, she was not afraid. But unlike before, she felt no trepidation and no unease. She was standing in this very room. Damon's bedroom. The only light to be found was from the open window. Moonlight graced her soft skin. A slight breeze danced upon the blinds, making them float and pirouette on the air. She was gazing upon the treetops out the window when she felt, rather than heard, his presence. A secretive smile played upon her full lips. She would make him come to her. She didn't turn around to greet him.

Suddenly, he was behind her. Lithe fingers favored her bare shoulders. Her skin responded to his in a delicious way. Little goosebumps appeared where his touch burned. Slowly he moved his hands down her sides, pausing at the curve of her hips. His fingers made little circles on her heated skin as he toyed with her. She let her head fall back on his shoulder and her silky hair tickled his skin. He knew she was giving into him.

She gasped slightly when she felt his tongue on her sensitive neck. He was languid in his movements. He had time. He let himself taste the summer sweat on her skin and marveled in the flavor that was essentially hers.

He stepped around her, so they were now face to face. His hands clasped around her wrists as he gently lifted her arms above her head. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were parted. She was lightly panting. The feeling of anticipation was building between them as he ran his fingers back down her arms, to the swell of her breasts. When he placed a hungry mouth over her nipple, she let her arms fall to his shoulders and she held onto him snugly. His teeth nipped at her sensitive breasts and she arched her back into him to feel more of him. She wanted more.

He dropped to his knees in front of her as his mouth continued its onslaught of pleasure. Pausing at the apex of her thighs, he chuckled. He was enjoying himself.

Taking his hand, he softly parted her legs, gaining access to the treasure hidden within. When his lips brushed the soft curls, she quietly moaned. His raspberry tongue darted to taste her then and her essence was like heaven. He was no longer gentle; his movements were becoming frantic as his tongue pleasured her. Her legs were quivering, and his solid arms held her up. She began to make little mewling noises and he knew she was close. Abruptly he stopped, and she cried out in frustration.

He pushed her roughly to the wall and gripped her legs to place them around his waist. She could feel he wanted her. The thought made her smile.

"Are you ready," his voice was coarse.

"Yes, god, yes." She whispered.

"Look at me," He commanded.

She lazily opened her eyes and instead of gazing into the coffee brown eyes of Enzo, she peered into the icy blue depths of him. Of the man who she knew she needed to save. Of the man who, until this very moment, she refused to admit she loved.

"Damon," she breathed.

He took that moment to enter her unhurriedly. But the way she hugged his length made it impossible for him to take his time. He wanted her to feel him, wanted her to want him. He picked up his pace and began slamming into her again and again. She wrapped her legs even tighter against his waist and began to scream his name. Begging him not to stop. Begging him to go harder…faster.

His stomach began to shudder, and he knew he was close. He desperately wanted her to reach heaven before himself, so he began circling her heat with his thumb and when he pushed into her, she lost it. She growled his name and saw stars.

As she was still floating on her high, he thrust into her one last time before giving into the monster that he was. He felt his fangs lengthen and he ached to entomb them in her skin. She looked at him in horror as his face began to contort and as he began to spill into her, he buried his teeth into the hollow of her neck and drank.

The monster that Katherine had made was not to be disappointed tonight.

 _So, I know that this story is a slow burn. I am taking my time and enjoying playing with Bonnie and Damon. I know you guys are wondering how all of this fits together and I hope you continue to read as I post updates so those questions can be answered. Thank you so much for reading and for your reviews_. 😊


End file.
